The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the flexibility in a ski boot.
Various devices are currently known applied to boots and used to adjust the flexibility of a quarter with respect to the shell.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,424, Sartor et al, assigned to the same Assignee of the present application, and assumed included herein as reference, a device is claimed the peculiarity whereof resides in the fact that an interference element is provided, constituted by a wedge-like body which acts between the shell and the front tip, at the region of the instep of the foot.
Means for the adjustment of its position with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shell are associated with said wedge-like body.
Said means allow to adjust the contrast and the movement of said front quarter with respect to the shell.
Though said device allows a good flexibility, it is structurally very complicated with regard to its application the boot.
The adjustment of the device furthermore requires successive settings before achieving the desired degree of flexibility, there being no separate positions univocally determining said degree; this condition forces the skier to execute multiple forward flexings, making this adjustment uncomfortable in use.
Published French Patent Applications No. 2480575 and No. 2564710 disclose ski boots having devices for adjusting the quarter flexibility. Although these devices allow a rather satisfactory adjusting of the flexibility they have quite a complex and costly structure; the adjusting operation being furthermore sometimes difficult and long.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,356 discloses a ski boot having a flex adjusting possibility of the quarters obtained by means of a complex structure. All these ski boots have the disadvantages of having a complicated structure which entails high manufacturing costs.